Stalker Or Not
by CsillaDream
Summary: Two complete strangers. A one-sided glance. Tossing aside the likely punishment that awaits Lavi when he goes home... / Crack!Fic with a possible story with an actual plot


**Csilla: Atlas I was super bored &this is why writers should never have writer's block and be bored... while heading to work, casually glancing over 'cause she's feeling watched and seeing some old dude in a truck... eue**

**WARNING: Super OOC~ AU &10000% crack - you have been warned!**

( - - - - )

Pulling up to a stoplight, Lavi sighs in disbelief; today was supposed to be his day off - his day to relax - yet here he was running errands for his gramps. '_Damn Panda_' he mentally cursed as his green eyes catch sight of something from the corner of his vision; turning to see what it was, Lavi was in awe at the beautiful person in the next car over. Silky soft tresses attached to even softer features of a man his age, sitting in the passenger seat of small compact car. The other was chatting animatedly with a girl with long, flowing dark green hair pulled back in pigtails; feeling a tinge of jealousy on the girl's part as he continued to watch them until their car began to move forward. Quickly following in pursuit, logic (and Panda) be damned!

Keeping a reasonable distance from the compact car, the redhead followed the white-haired beauty - not paying any mind to where he was being led to until the car pulled to a stop in front of the local K-mart. Driving past the duo, the redhead parked his car in a nearby parking spot just as the compact car drove away. Lavi clicked the button on his key chain and locked his car as he walked into the store; with a quick glance at the check-outs and the service desk, no mob of white hair could be seen. Starting down the aisle in front of him, he walked glancing around to catch sight of the other; he had walked around the whole store and was coming back up to check-outs when he saw him. Lavi saw the white-haired teen at one of the registers with a line of customers. Suddenly feeling awkward with his actions, the redhead ducked into a neighboring aisle pretending to be interested in the... bedding?

Sighing, he simply accepted his fate of standing in the bath and bedding section of the store; with each passing moment of watching the white-haired angel, he mentally scolded himself that if any of the employees were to walk up to him - he'd appear so suspicious! Guilt of creeping on one of their co-workers. Ah, the redhead could see the headlines now 'Creepy redhead stalks stranger at local department store' followed by the damn panda never allowing him to live it down.

Minutes turned to hours and Lavi had only managed to come up with a pathetic attempt to at least talk with his white-haired beauty; having actually walked to a different part of the store, where he still had the other in his line of vision without being obvious - the redhead inhaled deeply before heading straight for the angel's line, grabbing a random DVD from the bargain bin. The closer he got to the front of the line, the more anxious he became but with the line of people behind him: he couldn't run away from it.

"Hello," The angel's voice made his chest tighten as his heart threaten to rip from its cage and do a dance in front of everyone; doing his best to appear calm, Lavi greeted him back with an equally pleasant greeting.

Trying to make a short conversation, the angel spoke: "You like horror movies, huh?"

Cocking his head, "Not really... no," Lavi replied before he followed silver eyes down to his item he was purchasing 'Top Five Psychopaths' in bright red letters - he couldn't believe it. He grabbed a DVD containing a bunch of movies about psychos.

"Might it be for your girlfriend?" The cashier asked as they proceeded through the transaction.

"No," Lavi responded all too hastily before rubbing the back of his neck, "M-my fr-friend... is... he likes this stuff,"

Smiling brightly, "Have a good day then," as the angel handed the redhead his receipt and a small bag; '_God, he's so nice~ Strike!_' Lavi squealed mentally as he walked away from the beautiful cashier. The redhead had had his fair share of beauties who turned out to be complete assholes or douche bags but that cashier - _Allen, I think his name tag said_ - had just as lovely personality.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: There will be an actual fic with an ACTUAL plot for this if anyone is interested~ if not, I'll put the idea on the back-burner :p**


End file.
